Laze
by Nera Zenn
Summary: [CU][Canon Divergence] "She's using the strawberry shampoo, boss!" Pakkun gleefully announced from his perch in the sudsy liquid. Kakashi x Sakura


**Author's Note** : Here is the seventh, and last, installment for the Naruto Couple Event on Tumblr. I hope you all enjoy!

 **event** : naruto couple event 2018  
 **title** : laze  
 **prompt** : free day  
 **pairing** : kakashi x sakura  
 **genre** : romance / humor

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Let me know what you think by reviewing! Favorite and follow, also!**

* * *

Kakashi awoke to plush sheets and the scent of brewed coffee.

Instinctively, he reached towards his wife's side of the bed, but found it empty, his fingers skimming the cold surface of her pillow.

Releasing a small sigh, the copy-nin contemplated remaining in his current position, sprawled out on his stomach, face buried in his pillow. Thinking better of it, Kakashi rolled onto his back, blinking away the sleep from his eyes as he stared blearily at the ceiling.

He turned his head slowly to the right, gray hair falling into his eyes without the obstruction of his hitaiate. Puffing out his chest, Kakashi huffed, his breath shifting his bangs out from his line of sight, allowing him to visually confirm that Sakura was, indeed, not wrapped up in the blankets next to him.

Charcoal hues shifted to the alarm clock that rested on the nightstand next to the mattress, taking note of the time.

It came as no surprise that he couldn't hear her padding around in their kitchen. He had slept straight through into the early afternoon. His pink-haired wife's absence was most likely due to her being in the middle of a hospital shift.

Stifling a yawn, Kakashi sat up slowly, grimacing as the muscles in his shoulders groaned in protest. He rubbed the back of his neck, fingers digging into the flesh as he tried to work out a kink.

The solo missions Naruto was sending him on were starting to take a toll on him physically and – though he would never admit this out loud – these back to back assignments had Kakashi suddenly feeling his age.

Slipping from the sanctuary of sheets, Kakashi made his way towards the bathroom, intent on taking a long, hot shower that would help soothe his aching body. He halted his movements when he heard the muffled sound of laughter followed by a gaggle of voices.

Instantly curious, Kakashi vacated his bedroom, journeying down the hallway with lazy, languid steps.

Whoever was speaking seemed to have quieted down because as he crossed the threshold of the living room and into the kitchenette, silence had descended on the apartment once more. Foregoing a search for the source of the noise, Kakashi instead set his sights on the coffee pot resting on the burner, drawn in by the aroma of the warm, caffeinated liquid.

As he pulled a mug out from the cabinet overhead, a string of bell-like giggles broke out, catching his attention, eyes darting to the window that was above the kitchen sink.

The second story glass pane gave him a birds-eye view of the courtyard below, and he found a familiar head of pink hair peeking out amongst the bodies of his ninken.

Without a second thought, Kakashi reached for another mug. He filled them both with coffee, topping one off with a little bit of milk and leaving the other untouched. Gathering up the ceramic glasses with ease, he made his way towards the front door.

-o-

Sakura didn't immediately notice him as he approached and Kakashi took the time to drink in the sight of her. She was wearing a pair of her spandex shorts and one of his old, black jonin shirts, the sleeves bunched at the elbows.

Bent over the metal tub in front of her, his wife was furiously scrubbing at a patch of fur behind one of Bull's ears, the large dog seemingly content under her ministrations.

Uhei was curled up by her feet, body free of his usual white wrappings and Bisuke was on his back next to the pair, paws in the air as he basked in the summertime sun. The other dogs seemed to be ganging up on Urushi, a bone clenched in his sharp canines as he fled from the other pack members.

The only one who seemed to be missing was Pakkun, but as Kakashi drew closer to the group by the basin, he found the pug was also enjoying a soak, tucked next to Bull with his head resting against the side of the chrome barrel.

The large bulldog was the first to greet him, offering a soft ' _woof_ ' in welcome. It caught the attention of all the occupants in the small yard and before long Kakashi was surrounded by a mass of snouts and fur, chants of ' _boss!'_ and ' _hi boss!'_ filling the courtyard.

Only years of experience allowed him to maneuver through the horde of canine bodies without spilling a drop of either of their drinks.

Sakura stood as he approached, wiping the soapy water from her hands on the edge of her shirt.

"Good morning!" She chirped, reaching to pluck the glass he held out towards her from his grasp. "…or rather, good _afternoon_."

Kakashi ignored her snark correction and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on the seal in the middle of her forehead.

"Maa," He said, pulling away. "A little extra sleep never hurt anyone."

Sakura hummed in agreement, taking a sip from the ceramic cup before she asked, "How'd the mission go?"

"Nothing special," he assured, taking a sip of his own coffee. "How come you're not at the hospital?"

Sakura winced at the mention of her place of employment, glancing away from him before sheepishly admitting, "Shishou may have told me to take a few days off…"

Kakashi gave his wife a pointed look over the rim of his mug, quirking a brow in silent question. Though she couldn't see it, he knew that Sakura could feel the weight of his gaze.

"I may or may not have overdone it again," She admitted, still not meeting his eye.

There was a pregnant pause, then emerald eyes rolled skyward before she continued, "A team of chunin came back from a mission, and two members of their squad were poisoned. The operation took more out of me than I had anticipated."

"Why am I not surprised?" He questioned aloud, though he wasn't really looking for an answer.

Sakura finally looked at him again, a scowl marring her brow, but she said nothing to refute his statement.

Instead, she changed the topic.

"Seeing as I have the next few days off, I figured I might as well be productive," His wife gestured towards the dogs still circling around them. "It's a nice day; I figured they could all use a bath."

"She's using the strawberry shampoo, boss!" Pakkun gleefully announced from his perch in the sudsy liquid.

"Speaking of baths," Sakura murmured, leaning in to take a deliberate sniff in his direction. " _You_ could use one. You didn't shower after coming home from your mission last night, did you?"

Kakashi, blissfully unbothered by his wife's blatant insult, pulled the cup from her hands, bending down to deposit both glasses on the ground. He pushed forward, nudging Sakura's stomach as he hefted her up and over his shoulder.

"Hey!" The petite woman cried in protest. "What on earth are you doing!?"

"Well," Kakashi drawled, moving back towards the entrance to their apartment building. "Seeing as you helped give the dogs a bath, I figured you could help me with mine."

"I'm not done with the dogs!" His wife wailed in protest, wiggling around in a weak attempt to break free.

"The boys can finish up by themselves. You all can clean up after you're done, can't you guys?" Kakashi called back towards the ninkin.

A chorus of ' _yes boss'_ sealed Sakura's fate.

-o-

When they emerged from the bathroom an hour later, a mussed Sakura followed by a smugly appeased Kakashi, the couple curled up on the couch to watch a movie, joined shortly after by their multitude of dogs.

* * *

Thank you, everyone, for reading!

 **word** **count** : 1,277  
 **last edited on** : 05/17/18

ja mata ne  
nerazenn


End file.
